


You'd Be Cute Together

by fritokays



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Abby and Patty repeatedly try to set up Erin and Holtzmann not knowing that they're already in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Be Cute Together

“You know,” Abby said quietly as she took a seat on the stool next to where Erin was working, “She totally has a thing for you,” Erin looked up with furrowed eyebrows and followed Abby’s line of sight directly to the blonde who was tinkering away across the room.

“What? No she doesn’t,” Erin shook her head sure of herself as she looked back down at what she’d been doing.

“Oh, yes she does, that girl’s been ogling you all morning,” Erin blushed and hoped Abby didn’t notice. If she did, she didn’t mention it at least.

“She hasn’t been “ogling” me, Abby. I’m helping her with some calculations,” She gestured to the papers in front of her, “She’s probably just waiting for those,” She said with a nod.

“Whatever floats your boat, Erin. But I think she likes you,” She said teasingly as she left the second floor and Erin watched her go before looking up towards the blonde. She looked away quickly when Holtz met her eyes and bit her lip.

0~0~0

“If you don’t stop staring she’s going to figure it out, Holtzy,” The blonde jumped slightly and shot a look over her shoulder at Patty who she hadn’t known was standing right behind her. She shook her head and picked her screwdriver back up in an attempt to look busy.

“What are you talking about?” She asked in what she hoped was a casual tone and heard the taller woman chuckle behind her.

“I’m talking about the fact that you have goo goo eyes for Erin over there,” She gestured towards the brunette who was giggling at something Abby had said as they wrote out plans on the dry erase board in the room.

“You’re nuts,” Holtz said dismissively and Patty raised an eyebrow, “I do not do “goo goo eyes”.”

“Oh, yes you do,” Patty said, “But Imma let you have this one.”

0~0~0

Erin was sat in the middle of her bed with her book open in her lap when her door opened quietly just as it had been most nights for the last two months. She didn’t even look up as the blonde closed the door back, crossed the room, and climbed into the bed beside her. Erin shifted as Jillian laid her head down in her lap and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist.

“Do you think they know?” She whispered as she ran her fingers through soft blonde strands while Jillian nuzzled her face against her stomach.

“Nah, or they wouldn’t still be trying to set us up,” Jillian shrugged off.

“You too?” Erin asked with a laugh and felt her girlfriend nod her head against her, “I’m starting to think that Abby may lock us in a room together soon,” She said as she flipped her page and could feel Jillian easing the end of her tank top up and then felt soft lips pressing gentle kisses to the skin revealed to her, “Jill,” She said teasingly and the blonde sat up slowly with the end of her tank between her teeth and tugged it up as well, “So what do you think? Should we tell them?” Erin asked in an attempt to annoy the blonde.

“I think you should kiss me,” Was her response as Jillian released her shirt and trailed her finger tips over the warm skin of her stomach while she looked into blue eyes.

“And why would I do that?” Erin asked though she knew she would do anything that the woman in front of her asked of her. She willingly let Jillian take her book and set it to the side before the woman was straddling her lap.

“Because look at me,” She laughed out playfully as she leaned forward and kissed the end of Erin’s nose, “I’m all kinds of adorable,” She mumbled and Erin giggled.

“You most definitely are,” Erin said as she leaned forward and claimed the lips in front of her, “All kinds of adorable.”

0~0~0

Erin heard Patty sigh beside her and glanced at her before looking back down at her work. A few moments later, the woman sighed again a little louder this time and Erin looked over at her before shrugging and looking back down. Another sigh was heard, “What’s up, Patty?” She asked as she dropped her pen and looked over at the woman.

“Oh, me? Nothing. What’s up with you?” Erin raised an eyebrow in response.

“Well, physics, ya know,” She pointed towards herself, “Physicist,” She pointed out and Patty shot her a look.

“Sure. So what’s going on with your feelings for Holtzy over there,” She pointed and Erin looked towards the blonde who was bent over Abby’s proton pack as she installed a new containment chamber that she had designed for each of their packs.

“I like her enough. She’s a great engineer and seems to be mostly sane,” She said in a confused tone.

“You’re both so damn blind,” Patty groaned out as she got up and walked away from Erin. The woman looked towards Holtzmann when she was gone and saw the blonde grinning at her before shooting her a wink. Erin just shook her head and looked back down at her work.

0~0~0

“When are you going to ask her out?” Holtzmann looked at Abby. She’d just taken a bite of the sandwich that Erin had placed in front of her when she’d come back with lunch for the five of them.

“Ask who out?” She mumbled around the bite and Abby made a face before answering her.

“Erin, duh,” She rolled her eyes, “You like her.”

“What’s not to like? She’s smart enough and a decent buster,” Holtz said with a shrug and Abby stared for a moment.

“I swear,” She mumbled as she walked off and Holtzmann couldn’t hear the rest of what she was grumbling under her breath but looked over at Erin who was hiding a laugh around her own lunch and grinned.

0~0~0

“I think we should tell them before they hurt themselves,” Holtz said as she sidled up next to Erin the next day. Abby and Patty had gone downstairs to the first floor and left the two of them in Holtz’s lab. They’d both been at it again that morning and Erin and Jillian were starting to find it less funny and more annoying.

“I agree,” The brunette said before looking up at her girlfriend and leaning forward to peck her lips quickly.

“Ten bucks says Abby does that fish mouth thing where she keeps acting like she’s gonna say something but nothing comes out,” Erin laughed.

“Deal,” She said as she leaned forward and claimed Jillian’s lips for herself again.

0~0~0

The five of them were on the second floor the next day. Holtzmann was tinkering with something, Patty was once again attempting to teach Kevin how to use the phone, Abby was mapping out Lay Lines, and Erin was reading a book that Abby had handed her about the paranormal.

“Babe, will you hand me that?” Jillian said as she pointed without looking up from her current project. Abby and Patty both looked up in confusion but Erin just got up with her book propped in her arms, grabbed the wrench Holtz had pointed out, handed it to her, and sat back down all without looking up from the pages, “Thanks.”

Abby and Patty met one another’s gaze for a moment before Abby looked over at Erin, “Babe?” She asked in question and Erin just nodded, “You’re.. Together?”

“For, what? Two months now?” Was her answer from the blonde across the room instead of the brunette sitting next to her. Erin just nodded in response and turned another page.

She looked up after a moment of silence and giggled at Abby’s mouth slowly opening and closing again and again, “I owe you ten bucks, Jill,” She said towards the direction of her girlfriend.

“Told ya.”


End file.
